Yagyuu Kyuubei
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Yagyuu Kyuubei (柳生 九兵衛) is the sole heir(ess) to the Yagyuu family name, being the daughter of Yagyuu Koshinori and granddaughter of Yagyuu Binbokusai. She is brought up as a male, following the code of a samurai. She is the main antagonist of the Yagyu Arc. Background After Yagyuu Koshinori's wife died giving birth to Kyuubei, he never remarried and decided to raise Kyuubei as a male, to be the proper heir to Yagyuu family. During her childhood, she became friends with Shimura Tae and her brother. During her time with Tae, she admired her strong yet feminine personality. When the debt collectors tried to harm Tae and her brother, Kyuubei tried to rescue them, though it cost her her left eye. From then on, Tae pledged to be her left eye. Kyuubei then left to train herself to be strong, using Tae as her inspiration. Appearance * Height = 157 cm (5' 2") ; 165 cm (5' 5") (with sandals) * Weight = 45 kg Kyuubei dresses as a man. She has black hair in a ponytail and dark-brown eyes, with an eyepatch covering her left eye. Her weapon of choice is usually a sword. When dressing as a female, she is very attractive; complete with twin ponytails and an orange flower covering her left eye. She wears a pink kimono with short skirt and black socks covering up to her thighs.She also has large breast despite most of time being covered up, in episode 217 Hasegawa Taizo and Gintoki made remark about her breat being large when she was in swimwears Personality Kyuubei has a bit of a cold personality, probably due to how she trained herself to become strong. However, Tae's influence is currently shaping a more softer Kyuubei, as they share more time together during their free time. She is deeply in love with Tae, and once tried to marry her. Kyuubei tends to act masculine as she was more or less raised as a boy. She also doesn't like it when men touch her, having the automatic reflex of throwing them over her shoulder whether she likes it or not.She also wishes to be a man, secretly wanting to add a man organ to her body or have plastic surgery. Due to her friendship with Toujou and Tae, she doesn't. Due to Gintoki, Kyuubei started to behave like a woman and also he is the only guy she actually blushes or get nervous to when he touches her. She has also occationally shown a lack of common sense and make comments that are nonesensical in very serious manner, such as saying her power level should be mentioned in "P***ses"in Ryuguu arc. Strength & Abilities She is a genius swordsman; surpassing average swordsmen in skills, and is able to hold herself against veteran swordsmen, like Hijikata Toushirou and Sakata Gintoki. She is famous of her lightning-fast sword strikes. Relationships Family *'Yagyuu Binbokusai': Her grandfather. *'Yagyuu Koshinori': Her father, he insists Kyuubei to call her daddy or papa due to their status as celebrities. Friends & Allies *'Toujou Ayumu': She is always being guarded by Toujou Ayumu, to the point of being overprotective towards her. He also tries to convince her to wear gothic lolita outfits, which cause irritation to her, blasting/beating him up because of it. *'Shimura Shinpachi': She treats Shinpachi as a friend since he is the younger brother of Tae. *'Tsukuyo': *'Sarutobi Ayame': They gain a friend interaction during the kintama arc. Love Interest *'Shimura Tae': She still has some affectionate feelings for Tae, though the two remained in friendly ties after the Yagyuu arc. She goes wherever Tae goes and tries things that Tae does. It has also been revealed that she actually likes Tae's cooking. She also protects Tae from the stalker Kondou Isao. *'Sakata Gintoki': Gintoki is the only guy that made Kyuubei behave like a girl and made her nervous or blush whenever he touches her. Her women feeling toward Gintoki started to develop when she lost in the war for otae during the Yagyu Arc arc. Later she gained more feeling, when he touch her hand to rescue her from falling during a group date and the comment he gave her as a women. She even cried for Gintoki during the Kintama Arc, when she lost the memories of him along with Tsukuyo and Sarutobi Ayame. This causes Toujou to use Gintoki more in order to bring an end to Kyuubei's boyhood on the scandal arc and some lessons and make her develop romantic feelings for men and forget the romantic feelings she has toward Tae. Enemies *'Katsura Kotarou': In recent Gintama chapters, she became the target of jealousy of Katsura Kotarou, as he felt that she is recently becoming more active in the manga spotlight than him. Sorachi Hideaki, Gintama Lesson 294, Weekly Shounen Jump, Shueisha. *'Kondou Isao': For being Tae's stalker. Pet *'Jugem Jugem': Story Yagyu Arc During her introduction, she came back after years of training. She tried to take Shimura Tae hand for marriage as her fiancee, though Shimura Shinpachi and the rest opposed to it. But after losing against Shinpachi (and the gang) in a dojo challenge, Kyuubei gave up her plan, conceding that Tae could never love her as a man. The two remained friends after the incident. Ryugujo Arc She fought along side Kagura to save Tae when she fell down in the pool of sharks Timeskip Arc Devastated for the lost of Otae to Kondou, Kyuubei undergone a procedure to replace her female genital with a male genital. Now she searches for a new world where gender doesn't matter. Kintama Arc * She along with Tsukuyo and Sarutobi tried to kill Gintoki for supposedly destroying Tama and try to attack Kintoki. Trivia *Yagyuu Kyuubei is based on the feudal era samurai Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi 柳生 十兵衞 三厳 who was later regarded as the best swordsman of the Yagyu Clan. There is a legend in which Jubei had only one eye and wore an eyepatch. **The "kyuu" in Kyubei is the word for "nine", and the "juu" in Jubei is the word for "ten". * During the Scandal Arc, Kyuubei is the only girl who actually felt that they went too far in punishing Gintoki. She got convinced by Otose that the punishment was perfect. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Eye-patch Category:She gets hives if a boy touch her more than 35 sec Category:Or 1 min Category:Human Category:Yagyuu Family Category:Former Antagonists